In the past, various types of bottle openers and container openers have been proposed. However, the prior art devices have suffered from several disadvantages.
In several cases, difficulty has arisen in grasping the cap of a bottle. This is the case particularly if the cap to the bottle is relatively small, requiring the user to grasp the bottle cap tightly in a small area and to cause rotation of the cap about a very small circle. This has been difficult particularly for young children or older people who do not generally have the dexterity or strength in their hands and fingers to grasp the bottle cap and also rotate it quickly.
In other opener constructions with use with can lift tabs, it has been found that current can tab lifter devices in the prior art use two contact points to raise the tab and open the beverage can. This is shown, for instance, in FIG. 10 which shows contact points A and B of an opening tab used on a conventional beverage can. Contact point A is the weakest point of the lift tab and point B is formed as an engageable end which pivots about a fulcrum into bearing contact with a partially detachable portion of the can lid. In use, the user is required to apply a downward force on the lifter device at the same time as the force applied to open the can in order to avoid damaging the can tab. The tab on a beverage can has a strong area and a weaker area. If, however, the tab breaks or bends, it typically breaks or bends at mid-points C and D as shown in FIG. 12. This can cause substantial difficulties in thereafter opening the can, if it can be opened at all.